Slenderman X reader: Misunderstood
by BombArtistofSouthKorea
Summary: The reader and friends go out on a camping trip in the summer. And Reader in intreged about hearing Slenderman and she thinks others are judging him to quickly by hearing what others say about him. So reader and her friends explore to find Slendy


Slenderman belongs to the reserved right of Victor Surge

* * *

Your POV

It was a nice summer night outside. You were camping out in the woods with two of your best friends (Bff's name 1) and (Bff's name 2). You guys were making Smores, letting the marshmallows melt against the fire, on a stick. Well except for (Bff's name 2) (He/She) wanted to eat a weeine instead, and (he/she) was warming it up against the fire so it can cook. You were the one who decided to go on a camping trip for two reasons. The first reason was that you guys hadn't been out camping in a long time. And the second reason was, at school you were hearing rumors about Slender Man.

The rumors had said that he was a very tall and thin pale man, he didn't a face. And he also kidnapped kids and killed them. You thought rumors were ridiculous but you also wanted to see this Slender Man yourself. As the three of you were roasting food, you saw that (Bff's name 2) shivering. "(Bff's Name2), what's wrong, is the camp fire not warming you up." You asked your shivering friend. "I have a feeling that we're being watched." (he/she) said. "What wrong, you worried that Slendy's going to get us." (Bff's name 1) teased (him/her). "You seriously believe in those childish rumors, HA. Nonsense, a faceless man doesn't exist anyway." (Bff's name 2) said as (he/she) to a bite out of (his/her) weenie.

Slender Man's POV

I was watching the three young teens camping out by a nearby tree. I was ease dropping on their conversation, even though I'm not suppose to. They were talking about me, they must have heard about the rumors. I'm hated those rumors, all of them are just lies, and they make me sound like I'm some soulless pedophile. I have a soul too, you know; humans just judge things by appearance without thinking. They just don't understand that I want to be left alone, if they don't understanding, just leave me alone.

Is that just too much to ask for? I prefer being forever alone rather than humans assuming I'm some kind of rapist. I just wish someone would understand me, and not judge me by my appearance.

Your POV

As your friends was constantly arguing about the whole Slender Man thing, you decided to break the two up. "Hey, now, calm down. Those are just rumors, we don't know anything about Slender Man or what he's really like?" You told them and the two teens stopped fighting. " Yeah, it is quiet silly to be arguing over such nonsense." (Bff's name 2) came to agree with you. "Yeah, with us arguing, we're getting nowhere."(Bff's name1) said as (he/she) began to put the marshmallow in between the two pieces of chocolate where the gram crackers, with the piece of chocolate.

"Hey! It just got an idea!"(Bff's name1) shouted. "Really? What is it?" you asked your energetic friend with excitement, because you were beginning to be bored. (Bff's name 2) begin to take a drink out of (his/her) water bottle. "How about we go and try to find Slender Man?" (He/She) suggested. (Bff's name 2) choked on (his/her) water, and coughed a bit. "Have you gone bonkers? We're in the wilderness, just the three of us. We're surrounded by trees and bushes, and who knows what's out there. We could get eaten alive or worse."(Bff's name 2) said.

"Come on, this is an adventure of a life time. You just got your panties in a wade, your just scared of Slender Man, admit it."(Bff's name 1) teased (Bff's name 2) again. "For your information, I don't believes in rumors, superstitions, or any hocus pocus nonsense. And I highly doubt _even wants to go."(Bff's name 2) snorted. "Actually I want to go as well, and remember that we promised our parents that we'd stick together no matter what. And our cellphones don't have any reception here." You said.

"Fine, we can go look for him later , but only on one condition. If Slender Man's a phoney real, then you have to stop playing(Bff's name fav. Videogame) for a whole month."(He/She) told (Bff's name 1). "But if Slendy's real, then you have to be my servant for a whole month." (Bff's name 1) told (Bff's name 2). "Ok then you have a done deal"(Bff's name) said as the shook hands on it. "Are you guys even sure about the deal that you guys just made?" You asked them, trying to reassure. "Absolutely." They both said in union. Soon we all finished eating our late night snacks, but (Bff's name 2) still looked uneased.

"(Bff's name 2), please relax. You're not alone, you have your besties here with you" You told (him/her), trying to give (him/her) confort. "But, _, I-" "Just relax; I'll just play a song to as the time." You said as you pulled out your guitar. "What are you going to play?" (Bff's name 1 ) asked you in excitement. "You'll see." You giggled a bit. You played the you guitar in a soothing tone, and you began to sing alond as you played.

"You live inside a dream.

Everything tastes so sweet,

as long as it agrees with how you feel.

Your dancing in your sleep,

'Til all the eyes that look at me

awaken you anxieties.

You're so afraid

So you tried to break me, yeah.

I don't want to care

And I don't want to hate.

And I don't want to see you fall too far away

all because of fear.

Because when you're afraid, you lash out at me

when you say all the things you never meant to say.

And try to break me, because in the end what makes you broken

In the end, makes you better."

Slender Man's POV

I ease dropped on them again, don't blame me. When you lonely in the woods with nothing to do, ease dropping is one of the thing that can only keep you occupied. I give the young(hair color) respect, she did not show any judgment or jump to any conclusions about me. They were going to try to meet me in person. Maybe I'll allow them to find me, I'll try my best not to scare them. And the other two made a bet if I was real or not, how pitiful, some humans think things are just a game.

And once I heard the young (hair color) teen singing, her voice was lovely and amazing. When I meet the girl, I will show her my appreciation for not judging me so quickly. Then he walks off into the deepness of the thick forest.

You POV

"Yeah!

Your face looks so green,

when the sun is shining differently.

And you're standing in the shade.

Because face to face your sweet,

like candy sticking to my teeth.

But underneath so damaging.

There is no strength

in trying to break me, no.

I don't want to care

And I don't want to hate

And I don't want to see you fall too far away

All because of fear

Because when you're afraid, you lash out at me

when you say all the things you never meant to say.

And try to break me, but in the end what makes you broken

In the end, makes you better.

Yeah!

I don't want to hate

I don't want to be broken

I don't want to hate you

I don't want to hate

I don't want to be broken

I don't want to hate you

Because when you're afraid, you lash out at me

when you say all the things you never meant to say.

And try to break me, because in the end what makes you broken

In the end, makes you better." You ended the song. (Bff's name 1 and 2) applaud at your performance. "That was really good song, you're a great singer and guitarist."(Bff's name 2) complemented. "The song was great but it was a little emoish and-" You punched (Bff's name 1) on the shoulder. "Ouch, I was speaking the truth." (He/ She) told you as (he/she) rub(his/her) shoulder at the spot where you punched (him/her).

"Well, better if you said nothing at all instead of saying something rude. Now, let's go find Slendy." You said as you slightly blushed when you said his nickname. You blushed because of the rumors that everyone says that he was terrifying, you couldn't help it but the nickname that people gave him was very cute. You put the strap of you guitar around you.

Three of you guys got separate flashlights and departed from the camp site. The teenage trio went out to search for Slender Man in the forest. Hours had past, it felt like an eternity. "Well, looks like we couldn't find Slender Man. Oh well, let's go back to our camps site."(Bff's name 2) said happily.(He/She was about to walk off until(Bff's name 1) pulls (him/her) back by the collar. "Hold up buddy, our search's not over yet."(Bff's name 1) said to (him/her) as (he/she) pointed toward the direction where note was hanging on the ledge of a tree, approximately 2 yards away from where you guys are standing.

"How do we get it all the way over there?"(Bff's name 2) asked. "Don't worry, I'll get it. Just try to keep up." You told them as you got up on a stump of a tree. "You do you even mean?"(Bff's name 1 and 2) were totally cluless. "You'll see." You told them. You walked up a strong bent branch of the tree, you walked over it, then next thing you knew you were jumping from tree to tree. You were finally near the note, you reached for it. As you tried to get it, the tree branch you were on was about to break.

The tree branched snapped, as you fall you caught the note into your hand. You thought you were going to hit the ground, but you landed inside a bush. You got up and dusted yourself off. You saw your friends come running towards you, (Bff's name 2) hugged you tightly. "_ are you alright? Good you scared me! Don't ever do anything reckless like that again, you could have been killed!"(Bff's name 2) began to yell at you. You knew that(he/she )was worried for you. You hugged (him/her) back.

"I know, but I'm alright. Besides my dad was the one who taught me how to climb trees, he's the worlds #1 tree climber." You told (him/her) trying not to make (him/her) worry. "Show off"(Bff's name 1) coughed. You were about to punch(him/her) until(he/she)stopped you. "Ok, since you got the note, what did it say."(He/She) asked you. "I feel like you're the only one who could understand me." You read the note out loud. " Wow, it sounds like Slendy likes you." (Bff's name 1) started busted out laughing like a maniac. You blushed deeply, both you and (Bff's name 2) narrowed your eyes at (Bff's name 1).

"It'll no laughing matter." The three of you heard a deep voice and you guys turn around and you guys saw Slender Man behind you. He had his arms folded and he was tapping his foot.(Bff's name 2) began to scream and shiver. "Sl-Sl-Sl-Sle…"(He/She) said as (he/she) fainted. You began to gaze at Slender Man, you're eyes scan his whole body. His skin's pale, it had no color to it. He had no facial features at all, he was wearing a business suit.

He was nothing like you ever seen, you're eyes glimmered and shone with amazement. You began to blush, your continued to scan the man's body. Look to the part where you were looking and the 'thing' between his legs, it was big. Which caused you to blush brighter. You felt a tug at the elbow, it was (Bff's name 1). "What'cha staring at."the whispered. Your face turned bright as a tomato, and you pushed (Bff's name 1) down to (his/her)feet.

"I just wanted to thank you for not judging me quickly, rather than the others do." Slender Man thanked you. "Oh, you're welcome. I know better not to judge a book by its cover." You told Slendy. " I wish there were more people like you in this world." He said. You grinned at his complement. "Hey, Slendy, what are you gonna do with_tonghit, eh?"(Bff's name 1) raised a brow, smirking. You kicked(him/her).

"Ow, why do you always have to hit me?" (He/She) asked you, painfully gunting. "Quit being a perv, and take(Bff's name 2) back to the camp site!" you yelled at (him/her). (Bff's name 1) got up, mumbling to himself as her carried (Bff's name 1) Back to the camp site. "I'm sorry about that, my friend is a bit hyper and he's a bit of perv as well." You told Slendy "No, it's fine. In fact, I'm quiet use to it. It part of the romurs, which they call me some creepy pedophile or some rapist killer." He told you.

Soon the two of you talked about each other's life problems and issues. You even told him what life was like out there, because since he's usually in forests and wilderness. As you guys have been talking and enjoy each other's company, you felt some kind of feeling for him. Could it be love at first sight? If you was crushing on him, he'd be your first.

"Hey_, how come you weren't scared when you first saw me." He asked you. Your heart began to pound hard again your chest. You were blushing hard, since it was your first crush, you didn't know how to explain it. "Well it's because when I first saw you, you are like nothing that I've seen before and I think your very sexy" you said really fast, you were spazzing out. Slendy realy didn't understand a thing that you were saying, but he nodded in agreement anyway.

You began to yawn, and it was time you should be heading back to your camp site. But you didn't want to leave your new friend behind. But you couldn't take him with you either,(Bff's name 2) would freak out again. "Well, it's nice to meet you Slendy. I have to go, but I don't, I'm afraid I'll never see you again." You told him, you were worried for him. He hugged you "Don't worry,_, I'm sure we'll meet again someday. "Yeah, someday" you grinned as you hugged him back.

But out of pure instinct, you kissed him, then you realized what you were doing, you blushed and stop what you were doing. "Slendy I'm-" "It's ok." He told you. You smiled at him and you left to go back to your camp site. You were happy that that you got to kiss your first crush but you were angry at the part when you got back to camp, (Bff's name 1) was going to tease you about how you had a great time "playing with Slender Man's tentacles.


End file.
